Injection molding processes have relatively widespread use and may be employed to produce a wide variety of parts. For instance, injection molded parts may range from only a few millimeters in size to parts that are several meters wide. Injection molding also may be used produce components that have various geometries, complexity of which may vary from simple to highly intricate in detail. Furthermore, injection molding processes may produce parts from various materials, including but not limited to thermoplastic polymers, aluminum alloys, zinc alloys, etc.
Oftentimes, molds used to manufacture injection molded parts (i.e., injection molds) may be relatively expensive. Consequently, injection molding is most commonly used to manufacture parts in large quantities. This may allow the cost of the injection mold to be amortized over thousands or even hundreds of thousands of molded parts.
Typical molds are constructed from metallic materials, such as steel, aluminum, brass, copper, etc. Usability of the mold may vary based on the materials used therein. For example, use of softer and/or less wear-resistant metals, which may exhibit increased wear in an injection mold, may lead to unusable parts produced by the mold. Ordinarily, material wear results from “cycling” the mold—i.e., closing the mold, injecting molten molding material, opening the mold, and/or ejecting or removing the parts. The rate and/or amount of wear may depend on the part geometry, molding material used in the process, frequency and number of cycles, and other factors present during the operation of the mold.
Additionally, an injection mold may include certain components that may exhibit more wear than other components, due to the nature of the operation of the mold. Thus, in some instances, a typical mold may require repair or replacement where increased wear may lead to failure of such components.